The New Arrival
by Aris Moon
Summary: Lost her parents, moving to a new home, and raising two kids with help from her God mother. What else could go wrong with her life? How about meeting a short tempered group of natives and turning her life upside down. What you thought was a dream and fantasy is now reality. Happiness and rainbows are only for fairytales.OCxJacobxBella


Welcome one and all to the new story of Twilight: A new arrival

like the other stories I have made my character and changed something a bit. if you loved the triangle love between Bella/Edward/Jacob well I have good news and bad news for you. good news, I'm keeping it the same but adding a new love interest into the group. Now the bad news, there will be a lot of Bella bashing if any of you are a little sensitive.

Lets get on with the show, Enjoy!

* * *

If there was ever a day I thought God had a cruel sense of humor. Today would be the day. Three days ago I received a phone call informing me that my parents, Yolanda and Richard Haze Had been pronounced dead in a car accident. leaving me the oldest with my twin siblings sister Angelina and brother Angel. After the arranging the funeral for my parents I will be given guardianship rights over the twins, in which I don't mind because my God-mother Viesta King offered to help me raise the twins and any bills or medical needs.

There was only one problem with the equation. Our home is in Fayetteville North Carolina and My lovely God mother lives in Forks Washington. That's a _Huge_ ass difference if you ask me. So we are moving to one of the places that rains almost every day and never.

"Ms. Haze , have you heard a word I've said to you?"

Snapped from my thoughts, I nod my head silently in acknowledgement to the woman sitting behind her polished oak desk. The pale skinned woman cleared her throat before continuing.

" all we need now is to finish signing the rest of the paper work and everything will be in our systems. Angel and Angelina will be in your care until adulthood. If you have any concerns here is my card with my phone numbers and email. I hope you three have a safe trip to your new home." a sincere smile graced her thin lips as she stood from her chair with arms stretched out.

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Kimberly, we will keep in touch" taking her hand in mine before exiting the office.

scrolling through my contact list in my wolf covered iPhone. Locating the babysitters number I called it and not long Her sweet voice echoed after the second ring. " Katie, I will be home in ten."

"okay Sierra, we will be here " she said with light laughter coming from the back ground.

* * *

After the funeral, which was a very emotional event. Angelina, Angel, and I made our way to Forks Washington. Caring for two two-month olds on an airplane is the most tiring and heartbreaking thing to do. The two cried for a while from the ear ache they received during the flight. But after both calmed down its was like nap time after a full belly.

when the plane arrived at the airport I thanked the flight attendants for their help on the plane, plopping the two seat stroller and placing the twins in their normal positions and walked off in search for my god mom.

Only ten minutes of searching I spotted her standing next to one of the light poles wear her earthly colored blouse and matching slacks. Her hair dyed a honey blonde to match her sweet personality. Thick, is a way to describe her frame. Not fat, but thick with all the curves in the world. She could pull off the Tough mother act when she need to at times she acts a lot like an older sister .

" Would you look at my God-babies." Viesta yanked my small frame into her round bosoms for what seemed like eternity. Her eyes drifted towards the sleeping twins in their stroller.

"poor things exhausted from the long trip. Well we are going to get your luggage then dine in one of the finest dinners around." she stopped before continuing " Lets get this show on the road shall we."

The chime from the door echoed around the busy dinner. Greetings could be heard from the workers behind the counter serving the guest occupying the bar stools. Carrying Angel in his car seat to a nearby booth under the glass window. Placing his car design carrier between the seat and table, I melted into the seat with a heavy sigh.

Viesta slid the soft pink rabbit blank covering Angelina's face," So how are you holding up baby girl?"

"I'm fine momma. Just getting over the fact that my parents are gone." removing the black from over Angel I leaned over the table to grab the packs of sugar as habit.

She nod her head while brushing Angelina's soft brown locks.

My mother was her best friend since childhood. Those two were inseparable like Bonnie and Clyde. more like Bonnie and Bonnie.

The woman from behind the counter arrived at our table with her ordering booklet in hand. " Hello there sugars, My name is Anna and welcome to our family dinner. Is there anything I can start you off with today?"

Glancing over the list of beverages I narrowed my choices down. "I will take an apple juice and two warm water please."

"all right, I have water with lemons, apple juice, and two warm waters" she flipped her booklet closed. Her eyes caught sight of the twins sleeping peacefully. "Ain't that the cutest little thing. Tuckered out the poor things. Well sugar ill be back with your drinks and to take down your order."

"thank you miss Anna."

Sometime went by after receiving our orders. having the steak 'n' fries and momma having the Lean and mean burger with curly fries as the side. The bell above the door rang from the group walking inside. Looking up from my food I notice coming Through the doors was a Tall and red skinned group of friends. My height being below the average you could tell each one could easily tower over me and my god-mom. It seemed like the group was really close. Almost like family.

Not to make my self look obvious I would glance now and then from my food only to look back down when I see any one glance up. Once something has caught my eye, I would always study it out of curiosity. Not being nosey as my mom would put it. Just observing my surroundings is all. You can never be to sure about what goes on around you.

"they are from the reservation."

Giving Viesta a questionable gaze. She tilted her head towards the rowdy bunch on the other side of the dinner.

" they are from the reservation near here. They're normally here once in a blue moon." Viesta paused before continuing on " I would recommend you stay away from that group. Something about them worries me."

"why is that? you think they are abusing drugs?" I smirked only to receive a stern glance.

" I mean it Sierra, kids and your safety mean everything to me."

Wrong move. Never tell me to pursue something because I will in spite of what any one tells me. Stubborn should have been my middle name.

Looking out towards the sky I could see the clouds darkening around the town. The bell to the door rang once more drawing my attention. One more member of the tall group walks with a pale skinned girl. With brunette hair. After watching the two figures walk together I could only guess couple. Lucky.

"how about I take the kids tomorrow so that way you have time to relax and travel around."

"that sounds like a plan," I tuck angel back in his booster covering him with their blankets " is everything moved into the new home?"

"yes, I have the keys right here. It's a nice home for you three and I'm only down the road so it's more like a win-win situation." I laughed.

" I don't know about you being only down the road. If you're like my mother then we have a problem." this time Viesta laughed. she knew my mother very well. Her over baring motherly self always wanted to know where I was, who was I with, and what time I will be home even if I was twenty-three years old and moved into my _own_ apartment.

* * *

Leaving the payment for our meal plus tips. We left the dinner and headed to angel, Angelina and I,'s new home. Keeping track of the distance from the dinner. was only fifteen minuets from our new home. Which was small yet had character. The yard has flower beds which look like its been dead for a while now. The house painted a light green with white boarders. Our furniture from the old home placed on the patio ,and I'm sure Viesta decorated.

A figure pushed the white screen door open and stud on the patio.

"is that my honey glaze and the terrible two's?"

Handing angel to Viesta to hold. I dived into his arms in a tight embrace.

" what's up old man river I see you're still packing on weight" Patting his slight bulge with laughter. In on quick move he held my head in a choke hold disarranging my shoulder length brown hair.

" keep it up and you won't get any of Viesta's cooking" he threaten.

Pulling back in defense I roll me eyes and hugged him one more time. Even though I seen both David and Viesta at the funeral. before then it would be years before I would see them in person. Once in a while I would receive phone calls and money, but it's always great to see family in person.

While David Grabbed the Luggage from the back of the truck Viesta guided me through the house. Everything decorated the same from the previous home only having a few new things here and there in the living room and kitchen. My flat screen and game systems were sitting all together against the wall closes to the kitchen. Mentally shrugging as my gamer girl on the inside did a happy dance. The kitchen decorated with flowers and butterflies like the living room. Nodding my head approving the arrangements I followed upstairs. So master room held a bathroom and one full for the two room upstairs. Leaving a half bathroom with only a toilet and sink down stairs.

Viesta walked back from laying the twins into their new room next to the master bedroom. Not wanting to wake them we traveled back to the living.

Viesta smiled," so what do you think about your new home? Minus some of the touch up that needs work done I think it's wonderful" she slightly squealed from excitement.

David gave a slight chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Viestas' waist. With a smile he kissed her cheek, " it's really nice to see you again Sierra. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"you got it Unc' and thank you for everything."

"oh sierra, Monday you will start work with me so be ready." Viesta said

Nodding my head, " understand. I will be ready just give me a call Sunday to remind me what's needed."

"we will leave you to your new home. come on Esta lets leave the girl alone so she can get some rest while the twins are out. Good night baby girl."

"don't be a stranger!"viesta yelled back before she stumbled into the car.

Waving my good byes as I watched David and viesta take off down the road. I made my way into my new home with excitement. What I've learned growing up is that everything happens for a reason good or bad, but it's up to us whether we fight it or sit back and see where life takes us.

* * *

_Well that's the end of chapter one. please rate and review this story if you can. i would like to know what everyone thinks so far. If you have any ideas I would gladly take them from you. hearing from my readers always brings a smile on my face._

_I will post again soon,_

_~Kit _


End file.
